Silver Tainted Memories
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: Just like a typical innkeeper will do, she invited them for a stay, for the price of helping her decorate for Christmas. Sounds like a good bargain to the SHM, since they did not have a place to stay. Still, what is Christmas? KadajXOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters in it either it's a playable or none playable characters, or the ones in the AC.

Summary: Just like a typical innkeeper will do, she invited them for a stay for the price of helping her decorate for Christmas. Sounds like a good bargain to the SHM since they did not have a place to stay. Still, what is Christmas? KadajXOC(Slightly)

A/n: This takes place BEFORE the AC so it may be a slight AU. So read at your own risk, you have been WARNED! Oh, and slight OOC-ness too. XD

A/n2: Btw, this is a prequel for 'Silver Silence' so you'll have to read it to follow up 'Silver Silence' XD Too many request? Ok, I'll shut up now. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy.

Thanks to **Iarrod** for being my Beta-reader, and also to **Tetsuya Shirashi** for the ideas. Thank you!

**Prologue**

It was snowing heavily. The snow covered the grounds in the Icicle Inn area, and the windy condition made the matter worse. Tourists from Costa De Sol looked out of their windows eagerly, praying that the snow will stop so that they could go ice-skiing but still the wind howled and the inn, along with the houses, cast shadows on the icy grounds.

Knocks on the inn's door snapped the innkeeper from dreamland. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Sorry, you'll have to come in another time, cuz it's fully booked." The knockings stopped and the innkeeper tilted his head back and dozed off again on his chair.

Outside the inn, two cat-like green eyes trailed off the wooden inn door and met two figures. They both resemble him or should I say they resembled each others. Silver hair and green eyes.

"Don't cry, Loz." A mocking voice said, as the cat-like green eyes shifted attention towards the eldest of the three. His long silver hair was toyed by the wind as he spoke.

Sniffing, Loz shook his head, "...but we don't have any place to stay and it's snowing right now." He sniffed even more as he continued, "We will freeze to death before we even get to see mother."

Yazoo walked over his eldest brother and gave him a whack on the head. "Stop saying that." He warned. Then, he turned his attention towards the youngest of the three. "Any ideas, Kadaj?" His tone was totally different from when he spoke to Loz. It was a tone filled with more respect.

The boy just shrugged. "It can't be help." Venom was in his tone when he spoke as his eyes glistered with an evil glow within them. He flung a hand, in a-matter-of-factly way, "We break into a house, kill the residents and..." He raised a brow, "Do I really NEED to continue?"

"Err...take all their gils?" Loz questioned, naively and stupidly. Yazoo rolled his eyes and knocked Loz with an elbow. "Hey! What was that for?" The eldest of the SHM yelled, slightly annoyed.

"Let's go." Giving Loz a glance, Yazoo loaded Velvet's Nightmare with bullets and followed Kadaj who already drew out his souba and heading towards one of the houses in the area.

"Excuse me..."

A voice stopped the SHM and they looked around to find the source of the voice. They soon found a girl standing in the snow. Despite the bitter cold, she was smiling at them. A friendly yet warming one, which will make anyone feel warm. Her long dark hair was let down, covering the back of her head until her waist.

"What is it?" Kadaj hissed, slowly walking towards the girl. His steps were smooth when he approached the girl. "You have a problem?" He asked, nearing his face towards hers.

Yazoo and Loz just stood there, watching the scene play. Yazoo had already kept Velvet's Nightmare under his belt, his lips curved into an evil smirk.

The girl just shook her head. "Nope." A few strands of hair fell over her face and she did not bother to push them away. "Urm...I overheard your conversation." Her eyes made their way to his and her face tilted slightly up when she spoke. "You were searching for a place to stay right?"

Kadaj rolled his eyes at the odd and unpredictable question, especially from a total stranger. "Yea? And?"

"That's great!" She let out a giggle.

"What?" Kadaj turned and exchanged glances with his brothers. Yazoo and Loz just shrugged. He then turned back to the girl, '_What is she talking about?_' He couldn't figure out.

"You guys can stay at my place." The girl's eyes shone with excitement.

"What is your intention?" His eyes narrowed and his alertness rose. Clutching tight on his souba, he was able to strike if he sensed anything fishy.

"Oops, sorry I forgot to introduce myself." She laughed. "Silly me. Urm...by the way, my name is Stephanie Angels and I am an innkeeper." She turned and pointed at the house behind her. "See that? That is where I live or my will-be business centre if I could find myself some customers."

"..." The SHM shrugged and exchanged glances. Then Kadaj turned back towards the girl. "How much gils per-night?" He asked, reaching for the gils in his wallet.

"Since you guys are my first customers. Let's say I'll give you a special 100 off?" Biting her lips, she continued, "...but, you'll need to help me out with the Christmas decorations here. So, what do you think?"

"Save the talk for later." Kadaj declared, pushing pass Stephanie and dragging himself towards the inn. His brothers followed.

"I take that as deal!" Stephanie beamed happily as she ran towards her house or I mean inn. '_Yay! I finally found my very first customers!_'

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/n: Please R&R and tell me what you think about this story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters in it either it's a playable or none playable characters, or the ones in the AC. And oh, I also do not own the monsters.

A/n: This takes place BEFORE the AC so it may be a slight AU. So read at your own risk, you have been WARNED! Oh, and slight OOC-ness too. XD

A/n2: Okay...everyone's been asking if my OC will turn out to be a Mary-sue? Well erm..I wrote this for a friend of mine butthe OC'scharacter is totally off her real character. So, you can say that the only resemblance is the name. O.o sounds like a Mary-sue? I do not know...

Thanks to **Tetsuya Shirashi** and **Iarrod** for helping me spell-check.

**Chapter 1 **

Kadaj's eyelids snap opened when he heard clanging noises coming from downstairs. He groaned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes with a hand, he turned to his brothers' beds to see that the beds were empty.

'_Now where did they go?_' The boy wondered as he pulled on his leather suit and turned towards the large oval mirror behind the room door. Jumping out of bed, he then brushed thru his silver shoulder-length hair with his fingers. His hair immediately became straight and shiny. Satisfied with the result, Kadaj jerked open the door and ran downstairs.

"Good morning." A voice greeted the boy. Kadaj turned and his jaws dropped open when he saw the sight. "What's wrong?" The person scratched his head and shot Kadaj a questioned look. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kadaj's shock expression immediately turned into an annoyed one. "Loz! What the hell do you think you are doing? Dressing up like...like that?" He asked, his brows twitched, showing that he was angry and annoyed at the same time.

"You mean this?" Loz asked innocently as he pointed at a pinkish apron he was wearing. "Oh, this is an apron."

"What is this apron thingy for?" Kadaj raised his brows, his fingers tapping on the table next to him.

"Err...a piece of clothing so that I wouldn't stain my leather suit." Loz stated smoothly, flashing Kadaj a goofy smile.

Kadaj slapped a hand over his forehead. Raising a brow, he asked, "And why would you stained your outfit?" His tone showed that he was irritated.

"Err...cuz I am cooking?"

Kadaj rolled his eyes, furious at the stupidity of his brother. He was about to open his mouth and say something. Just then, another voice greeted him. "Hey Kadaj." The boy turned to see another brother of his walking into the inn with logs in his hands. Walking pass Kadaj, Yazoo then placed the logs in the fireplace. The fire crackled slowly, giving its warmth to the room.

Kadaj eyes glowed of evilness and he was very irritated now. His right knuckle turned white and the other hand of his reached for his souba. Pulling it out of the sheath, he then slashed the burning firewood, sending sparkles to fly all around the place.

Yazoo dodged the fire sparkles but Kadaj just stood there with the souba and his eyes closed. He gave a deep breath and opened his eyes again. Then with a sarcastic tone, he asked, tilting his face slightly up-left. "What do you guys think you are doing?"

Before his brothers could respond, a merry voice said, "I'm home." Then the sounds of closing doors could be heard. "...I see someone here had given my carpet some 'treatment'." Smiling, the owner of the voice- Stephanie faced the SHM. A smile was on her face when she asked, "Who did this?"

Kadaj sheathed souba .The sword made a slight clang due to the speed when he sheathed the sword. With a smirk on his face, he stated, "Lady, sorry to tell you that but my brothers and I don't have the time to cope with your stupid little chores. And..."

"I asked." The girl cut in, "...who destroyed my carpet?" Her brows slightly tilted, her hands akimbo, patiently waiting for an answer.

Kadaj sniggered, exchanging glances from his brothers but his brother showed no respond. Kadaj rolled his eyes. '_What's with them?_' Then he turned back towards Stephanie. "I did it. So?" He questioned in a rather mocking way, as he flung his hands in a matter-of-factly style.

"I see." Then, she smiled. "...in that case, you should work extra as the pay." Turning away, Stephanie jerked open the front door. "...you can start the work now."

SLASH! The girl's eyes widened suddenly as she dodged the attack, which was thrown at her. A few strands of her black hair fell and landed on the ground. Jumping backwards, Stephanie avoided another attack. She skidded a few inches backwards and soon she felt the cold blades touching her neck.

She felt only the coldness, not the pain for the blades had not cut thru her flesh and she still remained alive only to meet his gaze. He had evil glows in his cat-like green eyes and a mocking smirk on his lips.

Stephanie smiled. "Everyone's grudge..." She chanted softly. In a few seconds red began to cover the atmosphere and Kadaj looked around him with those cat-like green eyes. Suddenly he felt an attack hit him, so fast that he could not feel anything but the life being drawn out of him.

"Kadaj!" Yazoo and Loz yelled as they rushed to their brother's side.

Stephanie too was surprised. Her eyes widening in horror as she caught Kadaj's lifeless body. '_10000 hit points..._'

'Everyone's Grudge' is a skill used by Master Tomberry- a monster. It only powers up depends on how many living beings you've killed. Stephanie knew that and was even more surprised, she couldn't believe this boy had killed so many and she couldn't believe her attack had done so much damage to him, leaving him at the brink of death.

She did not hold any 'enemy skill' materia with her and even if she did, 'Everyone's Grudge' is a skill that cannot be learnt. Yazoo and Loz knew that but now they were more eager to save their brother than to think about all the complicated stuff.

In a flash, Velvet's Nightmare was pointed at Stephanie's head, ready to fire a hole in her brain. "Save him." Yazoo threatened.

Stephanie laid the boy on the ground softly and plopped a 'restore' materia in her aurora armlet, "Heal." She closed her eyes and chanted. Lights began to glow around Kadaj. In a few seconds, he was moving again.

Rolling over, the boy stood up and was gasping for air. A bit shakily, he asked, "Wh-what happened?" His green eyes narrowed and they met the girl's.

Yazoo sighed as he kept his Velvet Nightmare.

"Hey Kadaj, are you ok?" Both Kadaj's brothers asked.

Kadaj ignored his brothers and his face twisted into an ugly scowl as he pulled out souba from the sheath and headed the blades towards the girl who sat on the ground. Stephanie's face was calm even thou the blades were almost an inch to cut thru her flesh.

Kadaj paused suddenly and sheathed his sword. His hair fell over his face and an evil smirk plastered on his face as he asked sarcastically, "Please tell me how..." He pulled the collar of her cloth and his face neared hers, "...can you use that skill?"

Underneath the sarcastic tone of his, the message spread was threatening. The girl knew it but she only replied with a smile and turned towards Loz, "Loz, I think I smell something burning in the kitchen."

"I see..." Loz scratched his head and shrugged, "Well there goes breakfast..."

Kadaj turned towards the eldest of the SHM then back at the girl. Clearly annoyed, he tried to speak but was cut off by Stephanie, "Oh," She smiled and pulled away from him and stood up, "Please don't ruin my carpet again, ok?"

'What the...' Kadaj froze in his stance for a moment but then responded. "Hey, I asked..."

"We are going to hunt for my Christmas tree." Stephanie cut him off again as she wrapped her neck with a blue scarf. "...and you are going with me."

The sky-blue scarf fitted her ocean blue dress perfectly. Her long black hair was now tied into two long ponytails and her crystal-clear blue eyes shone of sincerity.

"You are going with me right? Kadaj..."

The boy turned towards his brothers who were now busy with chores assigned to them. He sighed and shook his head, 'I guess I have no choice...'

The snowstorm seemed to die down since last night. Kadaj and Stephanie were in the forest hunting for the Christmas tree. Kadaj was feeling slightly dizzy now as they lingered longer outside the inn. Before then, they were both snowboarding down the steep cliff to reach the forest. I mean, Stephanie was riding down the cliff smoothly on her Golden Chocobo while Kadaj had to borrow a snowboard to slide down the cliff and he was so not used to that.

Now, it was more than an hour since they started walking. I mean Stephanie was riding around while Kadaj was walking around the area hunting for the Christmas tree, yet Stephanie did not seem to be satisfied with the results.

Clearly annoyed, Kadaj asked for the twentieth time, "Will this tree do?" He pointed at a tall Christmas tree that was covered with snow. Rolling his eyes, he crossed his hands in front of his chest and waited for an answer from the girl.

"Hmm?" Stephanie turned her chocobo around and tilted her head to the left. Wincing, she shook her head, "I don't think it'll fit in." Then she smiled, "Let's find another one, shall we?"

Kadaj sheathed his sword. Then, he flung his hands in the air and shook his head out of frustration. "Lady, we have been here for more than an hour already." His hair covered part of his face as he continued, "Can you make this snappy?"

The girl shook her head, "No way." Then she added, "Christmas is just too special to be snappy." She smiled, "...we need to plan it well."

'What actually is Christmas?' The boy was totally clueless about the so-called 'Christmas', but still he replied, "Whatever..." His green eyes widened in alarm suddenly when he heard a sizzling rustle from behind. "We've got company..." His left hand made its way towards his sword and unsheathing it.

He jumped to the side just before Zolokalter used Toxic Barf on him. The greenish toxic gas faded down as Kadaj moved in lightning speed towards the creature. His eyes glowed evil the moment he sliced the creature into two. Satisfied with the result, the boy sheathed his sword just to hear a wark from Stephanie's golden chocobo.

Kadaj turned to see that the chocobo gave a blue-coloured monster with a woman figure, a kick on its forehead. The monster, known as Snow soon responded with its 'Fascination' skill. The attack hit precise on the golden chocobo and soon it began to feel dizzy.

"Fire3!" Stephanie who was now standing on the ground, cast a fire-spell from her materia. Her right hand was raised and red aura surrounded her before the attack activated and hit Snow, killing it. The atmosphere became silent for a moment after the attack.

"Better make it snappy or there will be more ambush." Kadaj's voice cut through the silence.

Stephanie just stared at him and shook her head. "Nah..." Then she turned towards her chocobo that was already free from 'fascination'. She scratched behind its ears, earning herself a wark of satisfaction from it. She laughed slightly. Just then, her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of something. "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, "There's our Christmas tree!"

"What?" The boy cocked a brow as he turned to find a small tree barely visible because it was almost fully covered with the thick snow. "This is it?" He rolled his eyes. "It's so puny." Kadaj stated, tilting his head to the right.

"That's why it's cute." Stephanie laughed. Her chocobo warked with agreement and soon two pairs of eyes were locked onto Kadaj.

The boy sighed as he unsheathed souba, sending the tree a swift nice cut. Then with a hand, he picked up the tree by its leaves.

"Careful not to hurt the tree."

"But it's DEAD." The boy simply said. '_What kind of idiot will go out into the snow just to find a puny little and not so good looking tree?_' He shook his head, '_Humans are just WEIRD..._'

The girl shrugged and a smile formed the corners of her mouth and did not reply. "...the snow is really beautiful right?" She then gave the sky a glance and her hands reached out to let the snow fall onto her palm. "...simply beautiful." Her eyes locking on her snow-filled palm, she asked, "Do you like the snow?"

The boy did not reply, "Let's just get going." Then he walked away with normal speed so that the girl could follow up with him. He felt a cold breeze as Stephanie passed by him with such speed.

"Race ya home." She laughed, sticking out her tongue at him. Then she turned her concentration towards her Chocobo, "Speed up." She commanded as the creature gave a wark of delight and sped up.

"Hey! Not fair!" Just like a child playing the game of tag, Kadaj ran as fast as his feet could carry. The trees seemed like they were moving as he passed by. He sneered suddenly, knowing that he almost caught up with the girl.

Laughing happily, Stephanie turned to see the boy following her trials. 'He's just a kid. So pure, so childlike.' She thought, turning back. '_...but still I can't believe that he..._' Her eyes widened suddenly as shades of blood-red seemed to blur her vision. '_...kills..._'

Stephanie was lost in her thoughts that she forgot to look at the way she was going until it was too late. She gasped as the chocobo almost crashed into a tall tree in front of her. She pulled the strings around its neck in order to stop it from going further but the 'emergency break' seemed to cause her to fly off the creature and falling onto the snow, face-first.

Kadaj stopped his tracks and a smirk spread across his face and then he soon broke into laughter. Spitting out snow, Stephanie sat on the ground with her hands akimbo. She stuck her tongue at him and soon joined in the laugh.

"You are really a fool to not-see a tree in front of you." The boy mocked before walking towards the girl. He held out his hand and was about to help the girl up. Before he could do so, he jumped to the side as an 'attack' was thrown at him.

"Snowball fight!" Kadaj could hear Stephanie telling him.

'_What is a snowball fight?_' The boy was clueless but before he could give another thought to it, another snowball was hurled at him. His hand reached out for his sword, unsheathing it and slicing the snowball into two. His movements were fascinatingly fast.

The snowball-leftovers spilled around the place and Stephanie's eyes widened half-surprised to see Kadaj's eyes glowing evilly and a mocking smirk was on his face.

Suddenly SPLAT! An 'attack' hit the boy's back and he was 'defeated' by a Chocobo? The creature gave a victory wark and a snowball was seen underneath its right feet. Kadaj turned immediately and frowned at the bird. His grasped tightened around the hilt of the sword.

"Gotcha!" Another splat could be heard and the boy turned to find Stephanie laughing and making a snowball in her hands.

"What the?" The boy was about to speak but was cut off when another snowball almost hit him. He flinched and was soon responded with another snowball attack.

"No weapons except snowballs allowed during a snowball fight!" Stephanie chirped happily as she bent down to scoop up another snow. "Make your weapons!" She exclaimed as she tossed the snowball at the boy who took shelter behind a tree.

"Do I really have to do this?" The boy asked rolling his eyes and sheathing his sword.

"Yup!" Kadaj turned rapidly to find the girl standing next to him, 'armed' with her 'weapon'. "Prepare to be beaten! Hyaa!" Stephanie was about to splat the snowball on his face but he was too quick.

In a few seconds, he caught her 'snowball-armed' hand and twisted it. The girl dropped the snowball and looked at her hand. It was really painful still she managed to maintain the smile on her face and she turned to face him.

"Look, I don't really have the time for this." He rolled his eyes, "I'm into a MAJOR business and you are now wasting me and my brothers' time." He whispered down her ears, "I know we promised to help with you little duty but now we don't think this is part of the 'duty' do we?" His tone was venomous as he twisted the girl's hand even more.

It was really hurting but still she replied him with a childish yet sweet tone. "No, but it's still a way to have fun ne?" The most surprising part is that she was still smiling. Kadaj flinched and his eyes widened when the girl gave him a peck on his cheek. He let go immediately and backed away. Stephanie giggled as she adjusted her hand. "You are cute when you are blushing." Her head was tilted to the left when she said that.

"..." Too shock to say a word, Kadaj shook his head and gave her a disgusted look, "Don't ever do that again." His tone was cold but no venom was presented this time. Then, he turned his back away. "...Better get going."

He then walked away with the girl standing there. "Wark." Stephanie turned to see her chocobo approaching her and she scratched the back of its ears.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/n: I've warned you, OOC-ness T.T Anyway please R&R to tell me what you think. I don't mind if it's harsh as long as it helps me improve. Thank you.

Previews: "Okies! Let's play a game of Truth or Dare!"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters in it either it's a playable or none playable characters, or the ones in the AC. And oh, I also do not own the monsters.

A/n: This takes place BEFORE the AC so it may be a slight AU. So read at your own risk, you have been WARNED! Oh, and slight OOC-ness too. XD

Thank you SO MUCH to **Iarrod** for proofreading this fic. Arigatou!

**Chapter 2**

Four pairs of eyes scanned the piece of artwork- the Christmas tree – which was dull a few moments ago. Now, the tree shined with a totally different aura. The silver ornaments, which hung from its leaves, gave it a magical touch and the light illuminated soft yellow glows.

A smile made its way to Stephanie's face as she clapped her hands. "Good job you guys." She beamed, shifting her gaze to the youngest of the SHM who was sitting on the couch.

The boy was now staring – or more like glaring at the girl. He had no idea why she went hyper over a tree. '_So simple minded._' An evil smirk crept, '_As soon as we find Mother, all of your kind will be wiped out…_'

"It's so beautiful." Loz said, touched, and soon he began to sniff.

Yazoo rolled his eyes and gave his brother a whack on the head. "Stop that! You look like a moron."

Kadaj rolled his eyes at their stupidity. Just then, a knock on the door was heard. Walking towards the door, Stephanie opened it only to be greeted by a little girl carrying a plushy, her other hand held a lollipop. Her long red hair was tied into braids and her face slightly plum.

"What brings you here Jenny?" Stephanie bent down a little so that she can match the girl's height.

"Good day Miss Angel." Jenny chirped and licked the candy. "I have a letter for you." She exclaimed, flashing Stephanie a toothy grin.

Stephanie smiled as the girl popped the lollipop into her mouth and with her free hand, pulled out a slightly crumpled envelop from her pocket. She handed it towards Stephanie.

"Thank you." Stephanie nodded as she patted the girl on the head. She then sneaked some candies into the girl's pocket. "These are for you."

Giggling, the girl then ran off. Stephanie smiled to herself as she looked at the letter in her hand. Her eyes widened and a shiver shot down her spine as she read the letter. It was not the content of the letter that shocked her. It was the trademark, the symbol made of two kanji letters at the end of the letter.

Three pairs of green cat-like eyes shifted their attentions towards the girl. Kadaj saw the unmistakable shock in the girl's eyes that soon turned calm again. Turning her gaze towards the SHM, Stephanie brushed the tension off with a laugh.

"What's in it?" Loz was the first to speak.

"Don't butt into other people's business." Yazoo stated.

Kadaj just kept quiet but his eyes locked onto the girl. Stephanie noticed that but she ignored it. Shifting her attention towards Loz, she said, "Loz, please prepare dinner tonight." She nodded her head slightly, "I have some business to attend to. Please excuse me." Then, she disappeared through the door.

-

'_What do they want with me?_' was Stephanie's thought as she pulled a hood over her head and continued her way towards Icicle inn.

-

The SHM on the other hand finally found peace to discuss their plan to bring back their Mother. The fire crackling by the fireplace gave light to the room, which was darkening by the evening.

"Any plans on how we are going to get to Midgar?" Yazoo asked their leader.

The boy simply shrugged. "We'll need transportations cuz it'll be a problem for us to travel on foot." His brows rose slightly, "but I don't see any shops here…"

There was a long silence. Then Loz asked, "So how are we going to manage ourselves to get to Midgar?"

"And we can't forget that we need the preparations for the Reunion." Yazoo spoke, "It'll save us time if we find transportation in time."

-

Walking along the lobby of Icicle Inn, Stephanie then disappeared through the door that leads to the basement of the Icicle inn, which is a bar. The bar seemed to be abandoned due to the bartender's absence. The bartender had decided to take a break during Christmas. A notice of it was glued to the wall. Stephanie didn't take a second glance at the notice for her eyes were set on three familiar figures.

"Long time no see," Stephanie bowed slightly as she graced a smile at the person in front of her. "Vice president…or should I say, president?" Her sky-blue eyes hinted slight fear for the person whom she placed her eyes on.

Hooded and confined to a wheel chair, the person looked up with a part of the hood still covering a part of his face. "As expected, the ex-assassin." He spoke in a rather strong tone, a tone of the leader and in fact he used to be one and was still one.

"What brings you here?" Stephanie asked in a rather merry tone with a slight threat. She shifted her gaze away and continued, "I heard about your death during the weapon raid."

"Rumors." The president simply cut in.

"You haven't answered my question yet, president." Stephanie flung a hand and smiled. Her eyes hinted a mocking manner and her voice, noticeable sarcasm.

-

Silence spread across the well-lit room as one of the SHM stroll around the room, pounding his fists against each other. Then as fast as a lightning would strike, an idea flashed and his green eyes glittered with excitement.

"That!" The boy pointed towards the door. "We can get to Midgar by that!"

"Huh?" Loz rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Just then, a wark could be heard outside the house as the Chocobo spread its wings and dusted the snow off.

"The Chocobo?" Yazoo stated, eyes staring at the ceiling. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't tell me you are chickening out?" Kadaj teased, an evil grin spreading across his face.

Yazoo sighed and shook his head. "The problem is that how are we going to get on that creature." Jumping out of his seat, he clasped his hands together, "There're three of us and only one Chocobo."

-

"Excuse me?" Stephanie raised a brow. "After risking my life just to escape," Placing her hand over her heart, "You'd think I would get back to Shinra?" With a bitter laugh, Stephanie's hand flung in mid-air as red aura surrounded it.

The Turks raised their alarm as they raised their Electro-Mag Rods and prepared themselves in a fighting mode. The president simply peeked out of his hood and signaled the Turks to not make any further movements.

"Please reconsider our offer," The president said again.

Stephanie let her hand hung by her side as the red aura faded. "I'm a very busy person, if you'll excuse me." Then, she slammed the door behind her as she left the dim bar. Striding across the lobby, she then walked to the exit and was about to set her hand on the knob just as a young girl burst in, panting heavily.

"Jenny!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Gasping for air, the little girl tried to make out words, "Miss… Angel…" She placed a hand over her chest and calmed herself off before continuing, "There's something happening back there!"

"Where?" Stephanie was astonished as she peeked through the opened door.

"Back at your inn!"

Stephanie's eyes widened in shock and she rushed through the door. "Thanks Jenny!" She called out as she ran. Her footsteps quickened despite the thick snow covering the grounds.

Loud warks could be heard coming from her inn's direction and the girl stopped when she caught sight of the event. Kadaj was on the back of her Chocobo, probably trying to hitch a ride on the creature. Her Chocobo, on the other hand, was acting wildly, trying to throw the boy off its back. Kadaj responded by pulling its ropes and trying to grab the creature by its neck. His green eyes managed to take a slight glance at Stephanie who stood and watch the incident calmly.

Yazoo simply aimed his gun at the creature but was stopped by Stephanie with her murderous glare. "Don't you dare." She warned. Yazoo gave the girl a hard stare but kept his gun later.

"Hang in there, Kadaj!" Loz shouted as he tried to use his weapon against the creature.

"Stop it!" The girl yelled. Loz froze in his tracks as Stephanie then gave a loud clap.

The Chocobo stopped acting wildly. Loz stepped back and the youngest of the SHM immediately got off the creature. Pressing his fingers on his forehead, Kadaj tried to get the dizziness off his mind. Gasping, he closed his eyes for a while.

"What were you trying to do?" The girl demanded, with her arms akimbo and smirked. Anyone could easily read the word 'sarcastic' on her face.

Opening his eyes, Kadaj glared at the girl. "It's none of your business." He stated. Then, he strode towards the inn with Yazoo and Loz following him.

"Are you alright Kadaj?" Loz asked, concerned.

Kadaj did not reply as he pushed past the door and entered the house with his brothers. Stephanie stood, watching the trio as they disappeared through the door. She sighed and shook her head as she turned towards her pet.

"They've found me." She spoke softly as she caressed the creature's feathery face. The creature whimpered and watched the girl with the corner of its eyes.

"I don't want to go back…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/n: Please R&R to tell me what you think of this chapter. Boring? Too short? O.o


End file.
